Memories (Crack Mesdy One-Shot)
by Gravity-Chan
Summary: As she held the photo in her hands, she remembered everything she went through to get to this point. MestxWendy! Rated T for slightly mature themes.


**Crack Mesdy One-Shot! These couple is so adorable, I just haven't had inspiration on a fanfiction about them. Well, a one-shot will have to do for now :3 Hope you enjoy! Please read and review if you like! **

**Also, an update on my fanfictions: New chapters for I Hate You, I Love You and Keeping Secrets are under construction. I'm having trouble updating Keeping Secrets, so the updates may be slower than I Hate You, I Love You. Be looking out for updates! **

* * *

She ran her thumb along the edge of the photo, looking down at the picture fondly. A tall, dark-haired man with a scar and a much shorter indigo-haired girl, such an unlikely pair they almost looked like a father and his daughter. There were so many memories within just this picture; staring at his face, she remembered everything that had happened to her, how her life had changed since she met him. The day he asked her to be his partner during the S-class mage tournament, and how she had accepted despite barely knowing him. How he held her hand and held her close when she was in danger, even though she knew it meant nothing.

She remembered the hurt and betrayal she had felt when he disappeared and left her on the island by herself, how worried she was for him. She remembered waking up and seeing his face, after seven years alone, how he told her he had waited for her all that time.

She remembered their first date. How he made her dinner at his apartment and made it feel fancy. How he complimented her and made her feel like a princess. How he made her laugh with corny jokes, so much that she was nearly crying. How he gave her a hug and told her he missed her. She remembered how their relationship progressed and evolved through the years they were together. Even though he was nearly twice her age, she never once cared. She remembered their two-year anniversary, how he bought her flowers and made her dinner. How he held her close to him and brushed his fingers through her hair. How he finally told her he loved her. She remembered how her heart felt fit to burst, how she had cried tears of joy and told him she loved him back. She remembered their first kiss, passionate and full of love.

She remembered how she couldn't wait to turn eighteen so that she could finally marry the man of her dreams. She remembered the day, two months before her eighteenth birthday, when the police showed up and arrested him, because she was too young, still a child, less than eighteen years old, and convicted him of being a child molester even though she swore he never touched her without her permission. The wouldn't believe her. She was too young to understand the world, that she was "being manipulated" by a thirty-year-old man. But she didn't care.

She visited him, once a month for three months before she began to show signs. She was eighteen years old now. She went to the doctor, and he told her she was pregnant. She remembered how she had cried with happiness and sorrow, happiness that she would have his child and sorrow that the child would not know their father. She continued to visit him faithfully. She told him she was pregnant. He was ecstatic. The months passed. She gave birth to a healthy baby girl and named her Aiya, the name he had always wanted for their future child.

She moved in with her mother to support her new child. Two months passed and she didn't show up to visit him. He thought she had finally left him, and thought it was for the best. She remembered running to him, after nearly three months of being separated from him, remembered how she cried and told him she was sorry for not visiting. He ran his fingers through his hair and told her it was okay, it was okay, he forgave her. She told him about his daughter, her beautiful Aiya. She brought him pictures of her and promised him that when she was old enough she would bring Aiya to visit.

And she did. She remembered five years later, taking her little Aiya to the prison and letting her meet her father, after years of only short phone calls and homemade birthday presents. She never once forgot him. She didn't tell Aiya the truth. She didn't want Aiya to know that her father was in jail, even if it didn't matter to her. It was too much to explain to a five-year-old.

The years passed. Aiya turned thirteen. Her precious daughter, who was growing up so fast. She started wearing a ring on her finger, and promised Aiya she would see her daddy soon. He was forty-four now, and she was thirty-two. She remembered driving Aiya to the prison, except instead of going inside, he was waiting for her, his arms outstretched. She remembered running to him, crying waterfalls, wrapping her arms around his waist and burying her head in his shoulder. She remembered Aiya asking her if dad was coming home. She remembered saying yes.

She remembered getting in the car with her husband and her daughter and driving all three of them home to where her mother was waiting for her. She remembered the next few months, which were certainly not easy, as he struggled to find a job and she struggled to keep the house together. She discovered she was having a second child.

All of these happy and sad memories, all wound into one picture. She stared down at the photo. He was wearing black and white prison clothes, but the two of them never looked happier. He sat down next to her and took the photo from her. He wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her, telling her he loved her. She leaned her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes, breathing in his aroma.

Her daughter, now fourteen, came and sat with them. She complained about the age difference between her and her soon-to-be little brother, but she just giggled and hugged her daughter close to her. She told Aiya her family was perfect the way it was, and she wouldn't want it any other way. Aiya told her she knew and smiled at her, a smile that reminded her of herself when she was a child. She told Aiya she loved her, and kissed her on her forehead. Aiya said she loved her too. At this moment, holding an old picture with her family, she didn't think she could ever be happier.


End file.
